Drunken Strawberries
by Hiroki909
Summary: What happens when Misaki organsizes a surprise birthday night for Usagi's birthday.


Drunken Strawberries

As Misaki placed another box on the floor in the apartment he sighed, looking down the entrance hall which was packed with boxes of strawberries. Misaki had asked Usagi to buy some strawberries for cooking, but instead of buying a box Usagi had bought a hold truck full. Misaki wiped of the sweat on his forehead with a towel he had sitting on his shoulder.

Taking in the first box he could lift into the living room Misaki plodded behind the box. Misaki Walked past the door not noticing Usagi standing behind it. As Misaki was about to place the box down Usagi slammed to door, Misaki jumped dropping the box making the strawberries fly across the floor. Usagi smiled down at Misaki, who was heaped on the floor with crushed strawberries over his and stomach.

Misaki lifted one hand, looking at it; the red, sticky, substance covered his hand, frowning at his hand he flicked it at the ground and placed his other hand on his head. His hair also had the sticky substance in it, Misaki crouched on his feet, and lifted himself up, looking at Usagi with an angry expression, and he took a step forward forgetting about the scattered crushed strawberries and slipped.

Falling to the ground Usagi Jumped forward to catch Misaki before he hit the floor, but also forgot about the strawberries. Misaki screwed his eyes up waiting for the hard thug on his shoulder, but the pain never came. Opening his eyes Misaki moved his hand to lift himself up. Feeling for the ground Misaki's eyes widened in shock, there lying under Misaki was Usagi covered in strawberries.

Usagi looked up to Misaki with his purple gemmed eyes and gave a painful smile, and sat, himself up placing his hand on the back of his head. Misaki froze in anger with himself for letting Usagi get hurt. Misaki couldn't move he sat there looking at Usagi, with strawberry pulp in his hair. Usagi looked back up at Misaki who looked like if he was going to cry, slowly moving his hand to Misaki's head he moved his knees to the floor and pulled Misaki's head to his chest.

Misaki in shock came out of his frozen state and clenched his hands on the front of Usagi's t-shirt, Gripping tighter and tighter tears started to form in Misaki's eyes and he lowered his head letting the tears stream down his skin. Usagi held Misaki tight until the sobs and tears stopped. Usagi started to brush his hand over Misaki's shoulder comforting him.

Sitting on the floor for a while Usagi noticed that Misaki had fallen asleep, slipping out from under Misaki Usagi pushed off the skins of the strawberries and lifted the strawberry covered Misaki in his arms. Carrying Misaki to the bathroom Usagi smiled down at him, Usagi whispered into Misaki's ears, waiting for a response he placed Misaki over his shoulder and switched on the tap. As Usagi could feel the water increase in heat he could also feel Misaki's hand rub his eyes.

Lifting Misaki off his shoulder Usagi sat him on the side of the bath, reaching for the cloth sitting in warm soapy water Usagi started to rub it onto Misaki's cheek. Now fully awake Misaki watched as Usagi cleaned him up. It was a nice thing to watch, seeing Usagi do something that didn't involve him destroying the surrounding area.

Misaki slipped out a giggle as Usagi lifted his t-shirt and ran the cloth down his stomach. Usagi stopped and looked at Misaki with a confused look, placing the cloth back on his stomach Usagi looked at Misaki's face, which was filled with laughter. Usagi was tempted to lean forward and make a mess of Misaki, but thought not as it would ruin this memorable moment. Usagi smiled, placing the cloth on his stomach once more Misaki leaned forward, wrapping his arms round Usagi's head. Usagi's eyes widened as he heard the words from misaki's moth fill his ears, Misaki had whispered sorry to Usagi for letting him get hurt.

After cleaning each other up, they walked along the hall to go down stairs. Misaki turned to face Usagi and quickly lifted his finger to his face, running off into the bedroom leaving Usagi standing in the hall alone. Running back Misaki held out his hand with a small navy blue bow with a light blue bow on the lid. Misaki blushing spun round and whispered out happy birthday, looking at the floor Misaki waited for Usagi to open it. Usagi gently lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a hand sized heart shaped locket.

Usagi's eyes widened with happiness and smiled, as he looked up to thank Misaki, he had all ready walked off down the stairs. Leaning down on the balcony Usagi rested his head on his crossed arms and watched Misaki mop up the crushed strawberries. Looking back at the locket he noticed his initials engraved on it.

As Usagi slipped the locket into his trouser pocket Misaki cried up to him for help to move the rest of the box out of the entrance hall. Usagi nodded and made his way down the stairs to help.

Later on that night when Usagi was sitting in his office pondering for ideas for his next novel, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door and peering out Usagi noticed a trail of Strawberries. Closing the door behind him Usagi followed the trail which led him to the Kitchen, as he walked up to the kitchen work top he noticed a medium sized cake covered in chocolate icing and strawberries.

As Usagi was about to turn round, the entrance hall door sang open followed by a three tiered cake covered in cream coloured icing and strawberries. Misaki called out from behind the cake laughing that Usagi thought the cake sitting on the kitchen work top was his birthday cake. Usagi's eyes widened and mouth dropped in surprise. Misaki lifted the cake over to the table and smiled at Usagi, who was still surprised.

Walking over to Usagi, Misaki spouted out that he was never able to make a three tiered cake before, but this time he worked extra hard to achieve it. Usagi lifted his arm around Misaki's shoulder pulling him closer. Before Usagi could make a move Misaki pulled away and ran over to the fridge, pulling out two cans of beer Misaki smiled.

After a few cans and cake Misaki was just about drunk, Usagi looked at Misaki, who was leaning his head back trying to get the last of the beer out of the can, but failed and fell backwards. Usagi leaned over the coffee table to see if Misaki was ok, instead saw a pillow. Usagi blinked with confusion and leaned back again. After putting his can on the table in front Usagi closed his eyes and sat in silence. Suddenly Usagi felt warm arms wrap round his neck, and light calm breathing touch his nose. Opening his eyes he saw Misaki sitting on his lap with his arms around him. Usagi froze in shock.

Misaki leaned forward towards Usagi's lips, but as he was about to press his moist lips towards Usagi's, Misaki pulled away and stood up. Grabbing Usagi's wrist Misaki insisted that they went out for a walk in the snow.

Pulling Usagi down the street to the park nearby, Misaki panted puffing out white clouds.

As they arrived at the park Misaki looked out on to the grass that no longer green. As the snow feel Misaki collapsed to his knees and started to roll up the snow forming a ball, While Usagi looked up at the falling snow there was a large ball of snow flung at his face, Usagi turned to see Misaki smiling up at him. Rolling up another ball of snow Misaki was hit on the cheek, as the snow melted it ran down Misaki's top and down his chest tickling him on the way down. As there snow ball fight continued the snow fell down heavier.

As Usagi chased Misaki, they fell into the snow. Panting continually, they both looked at each other smiling. Usagi leaned towards Misaki and pressed his cold lips to Misaki's, being the only source of heat Misaki wrapped his hand around Usagi's waist, stopping for air Usagi looked down at Misaki, with his purple gemmed eyes. As Misaki looked back he sneezed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

Wrapped up in blankets Misaki moan about going outside and that it was Usagi's fault. Usagi took a sip of the hot coffee he had just made and smiled. Walking up behind him Usagi whispered into Misaki's ears I love you.


End file.
